Summer rain
by endless-sky93
Summary: Caroline meets Klaus in the woods when suddenly it begins to rain. Fluffy One-shot, takes place after 4x16


**Hey guys! So this is my very first drabble that I will publish. Up to now I didn't had the courage to post something Idk why. So I decided to post this fluffy mini-drabble after 4x20 because I though after the episode we are in serious need of some good old Klaroline fluff ;) This takes place after the events of 4x16 BUT Klaus and Hayley haven't slept together (If only if only *le sigh*) So happy reading!**

**Ps: English isn't my first language so sorry when there are mistakes (:**

Caroline raced through the dark woods in search for fresh blood. She needed to hunt after everything that had happened to her recently. She needed to bend her thoughts from the ache she felt. Her best friend had tried to kill her. She was still shocked how reckless Elena had become. What had also shocked her was that Elena had overpowered her. It angered her: the feeling of being weak, powerless. It reminded her of her time as a human, when she could do nothing to stop Damon from feeding from her. When she became a vampire she thought she would never have to feel weak again, that she would never fear anything. She was stronger now. At least she thought she was stronger until Elena had reminded her a few hours ago that she couldn't control everything. Now she ran through the woods, hoping she would get to satisfy her craving for blood soon. After a while she found a deer and sunk her fangs in its jugular, ignoring the fur that tickled her nose. After she had satisfied her thirst she wandered aimlessly through the forest, enjoying the silence. Suddenly it began to rain. She heard the raindrops triple on the leaves. It was a soothing noise and for a moment she closed her eyes, enjoying the rain on her face.

Klaus watched her as she stood there under the trees, the rain trickling down her face, her dress soaked. She looked so sensual with the blood still staining her lips. He had not intended to stalk her; in fact he enjoyed wandering through the woods at night. It was peaceful and relaxing. He stepped forward, not making any sound until he stood directly behind her.

Caroline smelled the scent. This scent that she would always recognize: musky and earthy – like the forest in the morning. She felt arms wrap around her from behind but she didn't back away: She was tired of pretending, tired of fighting her feelings. Instead she leaned into him, eyes still closed and inhaled deeply. They stood still, the rain dripping down on them. Klaus was relieved that she didn't reject him and lowered his head to her neck and breathed her sweet scent in. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck and she sighed. Slowly she turned around and was faced with these beautiful deep blue eyes which she had come to love. She could see desperation and need in his eyes and she was sure he could see these things in hers to. One of his arms glided tenderly over her hips and her arm and finally rested against her cheek. Caroline closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Klaus was surprised. Why was she opening up to him all of a sudden? What had happened to her? He wanted to comfort her but before he could think of anything else he felt her soft lips on his. The kiss began sweet but soon she buried her hands in his curls and pulled him more towards her. Both of them wanted so desperately to relieve the tension that has built up between them for months now. He deepened the kiss and heard her gasp against his mouth. As he slid his tongue inside her mouth he could still taste the animal-blood, she had consumed recently. The kiss seemed to go on forever and when they finally parted they were breathing heavily, the rain still dripping down their faces. They were still pressed tightly against each other, their clothes soaking wet. "That was amazing" she whispered. Klaus smiled and let his hands glide up and down her back, never leaving her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers again and placed another slow kiss to her already swollen lips.


End file.
